User talk:Numbuhthreefan
★My Archives★ Archive 1 Archive 2 ---- userboxes have u considered making new ones now that they're legal here? :) hi there Kndlover34 02:05, August 27, 2010 (UTC)Kndlover34Kndlover34 02:05, August 27, 2010 (UTC) N3 im very sorry for what i did can you please forgive me this is Numbuh12000 Yes, I forgive you. Maybe you can ask Farily to unban you.~☾♥numbuh3♥☽Talk 20:38, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Username No, I'm sorry. She has the right to choose whatever username she wants. It's violating her rights to tell her that her name can't be used just because you have a similar name. Sorry. My hands are tied. fairly 08:11, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Re:pic Sure! :D use whatever u want^^ [[User talk:Catwoman_54|'♬']]~❤.iCat.❤~ 17:51, September 11, 2010 (UTC) HQ pictures Where did you get them? Ebony. 19:47, November 24, 2010 (UTC)Ebony. Surprise. :3 --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 14:39, February 10, 2011 (UTC) New character box. Hello there. Kind of just wondering, why exactly did you change the character box? Were you asked to? Thing is, I quite like it actually, but... it does shrink the screenshot down a bit much, I think. Most Wikis don't use thumbnail-sized pictures for that sort of thing. I don't mean this rudely of course. I'm just kind of wondering what's going on is all. I haven't been on here enough and I'm a tad confused. x_x;; --Lurkin' Beside the Mountain 05:28, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Actually, uploading larger images wouldn't work. It is still going to resize them. When people come to a Wiki, they usually don't want to see thumbnails on an article. It just looks bad when that happens. The template itself looks nice. But really, this sort of thing is widely disliked. The image thing really should be fixed. Otherwise, the template should probably be changed back. Not trying to sound pushy or anything, but I know how people can be about Wikis. <_>;; Just trying to help is all. --Lurkin' Beside the Mountain 03:14, July 1, 2011 (UTC) I could understand that. However, keep in mind that there are other people here who might have differing opinions. All I'm saying is that I'm not sure if it's a good idea to simply change things unless you're sure that they're going to work right. --Lurkin' Beside the Mountain 03:23, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Featured image voting If you have more pictures that will be nominated, let me know and I'll try to upload an iTunes screencap so that the best possible version can be voted on. Also, you may want to take a look at the poll-based voting that the Phineas and Ferb Wiki just switched to. I found out that we weren't getting a lot of participation in our voting forums, except for the one for the songs, which used a poll instead of having to provide a reason for each person's vote. In the 10 days since we started this, we already have triple the participation than the month before. You can see the rest of the reasons why this was done on my blog. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 00:02, July 11, 2011 (UTC) : Yeah, but that's unfair voting. :: Actually, it should be okay. When polls first showed up, I asked Wikia about how votes are registered and got the response back that it's tied to your account or IP address. That isn't visible in the poll, but it is used so that if you vote again, your previous vote is changed to the new one. I tried it out and confirmed it. Just another option to consider for the future. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:12, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Administration I'm thinking that since you are so loyal to the wikia (a lot more loyal than I am obviously) that I will probably promote you. ...Promise not to change the wikia to bright colors though without talking to me first, though, k? Send me a message on here or something. (: Respond to this though first. fairly 19:52, August 2, 2011 (UTC) The Header1 and Header2 templates In the code for the header templates is the Samdan font. What kind of font is this? I can't find it on MyFonts.com and I don't have it on my computer, so the "About the wiki" and "Current Events" headers default to using Arial on my computer. You might want to take a look at the Common fonts to all versions of Windows & Mac equivalents page. That will show how to specify fonts that are known to be on all versions of Windows and Mac. The actual KND font is Aura, so if you wanted to try using that, it would be something along these lines: : About the wiki That gives the web browser a few choices about what fonts to use if one or more isn't installed on the user's computer. As an alternative, I turned About the wiki and Current Events into graphics, which you can see in use on my test page. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 15:34, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Obsesion Salutations numbuhthreefan user, i read mucho and i noted in many of the articles, the users highlights their obsesion with beatles and savage...i mean sanban, especialiy in the episode articles like sprout and even STUPPOrt with the stupid trivia about them "what they doing or something" like they have a hot night......and i just erase them because is irrelevant to a hombre como yo, mexicano y valiente. IM in all wikias because im in wikidex, la enciclopedia pokemon. and.....why your nickname is numbuhthree fan? --WikiAldo 03:04, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Hello Returns you like it, obviusly........but im curious, why you like it? and you wrote these irrelevant trivias? --WikiAldo 18:20, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Hello Returns, Too! That is unclear for me, but i supose why. She is my FABorite one too but for very different reasons, LEMMEE TELL'YA, First she resembles myself more than anyone character because she is a ......well me, is very hard to explain, not only resembles me physically, like in all non-children animated series she is a monster like me.....NO! she is me, everybody here is brutally affraid of me.......and i hate it,no one likes me, but meet her makes me proud......and sad. Like blaze the cat extremly bad temper at point to try to kill my own brother......or anything whose challenge me, almost anything makes me encabronado even if i seeing something annoying in the TV, ¿atfer that, you still loves her? --WikiAldo 19:11, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Hello Strikes Back ¡¡¡CARAJO SUPREMO!!! i dont like the paste or anything or wharever are you show me green, i like back color yo, and what do you mean with boring? thats the pride of the continente americano, ¿dont you think that the satanic saddism is cute?.............well actually atfer see the series finale, im no longer thing she is that awful like me at all, atfer it i noticed thats the very only cartoon network series part of cartoon cartoons who have a "heart" even with my crancky nature because i hated the show before, I could not resist the feling thats the end message thats right, i mean is true and thats make me happy. In addition, this is the very first show that introduce me the romance when i was younger, much much younger, because i never forget anything, like lady gaga says, i first seen many love related themes why makes my manhood grows sharply, hehe i once thought that numbuh 5 is the sexual mate of wally Fonseca for many things, but i was mal, but the romantic mating is not for me, like the song say: "The fear never fall in love" i was never enamored of anybody and i discovered the secrets of true Love at level 100, but u dont know it, like other..... --WikiAldo 20:19, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Hello, The Revenge thank you but is not okay, well, when i was younger i are too happy and cheerful too, every one loves me.....im still being a bit friendly and i want become friends of yours, however the life is hard and all mah sweetness becomes sourness, but i did't give up yet, im the Ying Yang personification, good and bad, light and dark etc. but i dont know how be every time, the people say to me im weird. Well, and what do you want to talk about? ilike manie things and i like youtube poops/MV's and cheerful/sweet people too......hehehe. UP 4:52 --WikiAldo 21:07, August 7, 2011 (UTC) The New Hello yeah, the SPROUT of a new day, sorry for the delay, but if you seee the second i marked, u see she says......UP, un pegajosito UP, you know you are lucky, you can see all episodes in your lenguage but me.....they never uploaded it, very few episodes are in web to see, do you have any recommendation, or something good to say? --WikiAldo 18:24, August 9, 2011 (UTC) About the Mrs. Thompson Page... Why did you remove my picture? That's wasn't cool. Being a teenager doesn't mean I'm not a kid at heart. 14:26, August 10, 2011 (UTC) DO YOU WANT.... If u want it,i can make an extension to spanish like episode names and other thingys, to have full house here....or not..............................¿what do you say pseudo-sour kuki? --WikiAldo 01:00, August 11, 2011 (UTC) amerrr i know man!,but im mexicano and i can speak both, its your time to learn, or dont you agree? --WikiAldo 21:06, August 11, 2011 (UTC) sorr-i he he sorry wo-men, i did't want sound rudd, and i dont force you to learn, i just say if is good idea. yo solo quiero comversar and you get angry brutal. Is not necesary to you, im bilingue and can write in both idiomas para que nadie se confunda, so......the vocie actor of knd in mex is better why?........this hisory to be continued. --WikiAldo 22:20, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Whoa! I like the front page! It's looking good so far. :D Really glad I made you admin on here. :D fairly 03:43, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey I really hate to be rude. You have probably been working awful hard on the wiki, but not everyone is happy with the changes you have made. Some have been to nervous to say anything and it looks like it's going to be me. :/ You seem to be editing away to your own liking, with no consideration of all the trouble others have went through for this wiki. It's just so aggravating to see your hard work go to waste just because of someone's selfishness. If you're going to make big changes, could you atleast get everyones input first?OhKuri 00:55, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Main Page Picture Okay then. Thanks! Being a teenager doesn't mean I'm not a kid at heart. 18:22, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Fixed it! ^^ No problem - I can't believe I forgot it. Template Hey. I was kind of wondering something. About that character template, I've figured out how to make it so the images don't shrink down to thumbnails. Would you mind if I did this? I promise no changes will come to it aside from that. It's just that I've actually heard a few complaints about it now. I'd just like to help. --Lurkin' Beside the Mountain 23:47, August 17, 2011 (UTC) 'Kay. All set. All I did was make it so it wouldn't make the images tiny. Would you like me to go through and put this template on more characters' pages now? Because only a few have it. --Lurkin' Beside the Mountain 00:38, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Working on it now. One thing though. The template works a bit strangely for villains and non-operatives because of the "team" thing. Should I just ignore that for them? This is my last question, I promise. o_o;; --Lurkin' Beside the Mountain 01:09, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Vandal Hi. I'm really sorry to bother you, but I must inform you that there is a vandal making a freakload of spam articles, and they've been doing this over the past few days. I've already put deletion templates on the articles, but I'm getting the feeling this person isn't giving up. --Lurkin' Beside the Mountain 19:39, August 20, 2011 (UTC) New Operative Here Is there anything for a new operative to do here? Alockwood1 23:44, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Sounds like a start. Alockwood1 00:33, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Season 7 Yes! There Will Be A Codename: Kids Next Door Season 7. The Beginning is Opreation CAKED-SEVEN (Cake Adults Kids Edgeable Delightful Season Eat Villains Evil Not clue) - 15:38, November 6, 2011 (UTC) : Where'd you hear that? Alockwood1 17:24, November 6, 2011 (UTC) :: Besides the fact that the "backcronym" for CAKED-SEVEN is very disjointed and doesn't match the style of official backcronyms used in the series, I think that this is a case of wishful thinking. Very few series continue after they have been off the air for a few years. If they do restart, it usually happens almost immediately after the first series ends and it's usually a new series that takes it in a new direction. :: Until there's an official press release that confirms it, anything about a seventh season or beyond should be treated as fan fiction and put on the KND Roleplaying Wiki or the Kids Next Door Fanon Wiki. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 18:09, November 6, 2011 (UTC) :: I think that the Kids Next Door series is "Closed" as it were. I mean, if they were to do another season, they'd need some new operatives, as Numbuhs 2, 3, 4, and 5 are now adults. Alockwood1 18:20, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Resigning Hello, NTF. I am very sorry to say this, but, I think it is time I resigned from the Code Module. It's not that I don't want to help out; I do. But, I simply just have too much on my plate nowadays. I don't really have the time to edit productively anymore, and I feel bad for being so absent. I cannot really pick up on productivity here... so, I really have no choice but to resign. I am sorry, but I wish you luck in running this place. Farewell. -Lurkin' Beside the Mountain 05:43, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Goodbye. I will still come by occasionally to check up on the place, though. And once again, I'm sorry. |> P.S. This is still Nit. I'm just not logged in. Holy peripheral vision! 2,500 edits? Niiiiiice! You're a big contributor. KND rules! Beast Boy Cahill 21:05, December 10, 2011 (UTC)Beast Boy Cahill WTX? Why is the link to me dead?Beast Boy Cahill 21:09, December 10, 2011 (UTC)Beast Boy Cahill OK. Never mind. Beast Boy Cahill 21:17, December 10, 2011 (UTC)Beast Boy Cahill. range block requested There is a user coming in under multiple IPs that is adding a lot of fan fiction about a supposed KND movie. They have been adding other fake movies to other wikis since about July. You might want to put a range block on 121.44.0.0/16 for 3 or 6 months to get them to stop. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:34, December 24, 2011 (UTC) : If you want to get the individual IP addresses, then they are: • • • • : I have also seen these on other wikis: • • • • • : As you can see, the last two numbers are jumping around quite a bit, even on the same day. So, blocking the individual IP addresses can only be done after the fact, once you figure out it is the same person adding the same kind of info. : In order to be a bit more proactive, you would need to head them off before they can keep adding the same false information. You would do that with the range block I provided. Go to and type in 121.44.0.0/16 for the "IP address or username:" and the rest like you normally do. : This will cover over 65,000 IP addresses in that person's area, so there will be other people who might stop by and wouldn't be able to edit, and that's why Wikia doesn't allow a permanent range block. The idea is to block it for a short period of time, like 3 months, to encourage that person to go find something better to do. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 17:05, December 24, 2011 (UTC) : Looks like the person uses a library/computer Cafe for their online needs. Alockwood1 17:25, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Thanks oh by the way. How can I make a signature like yours???????? hey numberthreefan yeah there is one thing you can help me with 1: would you like to be friends on here --numbuh nine hey thxs numbuhthreefan for becoming my friend --numbuh nine thxs again mark a.k.a numbuh nine also do you have a facebook acount because if you do would you like to be friends on Facebook --numbuh nine thxs again for becoming my friend on here and you said that you do not have facebook are you going to try make one signed your friend numbuh nine KIDS NEXT DOOR RULE Delete Can you delete: User:GODKING OF ICE CERBERUS WERE-GARURUMON User talk:GODKING OF ICE CERBERUS WERE-GARURUMON User:Bonker333 User talk:Bonker333 User:Christinahorst.2018 User talk:Christinahorst.2018 User:Dee.mieras User talk:Dee.mieras User:Otekat914 User talk:Otekat914 User:Helixdrago900 User talk:Helixdrago900? 20:09, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Confused????? Hey there N3 Its me Nubmuh 26 a few questions for you how do you place Admins on a Wiki? How can you tell if something on a wiki is bogus or not? and How can you block people form messing up pages and prevent them from messing any other wikis up? if you can answer these questions I would greatly apperciate it and I am very sorry that Idont edit as often as I used to do it is just that I cant get to a computer with unlimited internet access or a computer that doesnt have a time limiter on it or the connection on the ones that do have an unlimited internet access and not timed sucks#26 09:10, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Thanks N3 I shouldn't have a problem now I have been having problems with the two wikis I founded with people messing with them, The Wild Thornberrys wiki in particular, not so much with the My Life As A Teenage Robot wiki Thanks Agian N3#26 21:58, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Its me again N3 but how do you delete pages and do Founders have the same rights as Admins?#26 21:49, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Wheres Fairly or Numbuh 15 NS? I have not seen them in a very long time.....Whats happening to the code module???#26 09:02, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Thanks!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks for the warm welcome!RBCS 00:56, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Vandals Wikia contributor 194.176.105.153 vandalized Grandfathers page....they changed all sorts of things and I am Sector O and I dont know if I can undo changes like that. I think they need to be banned#26 09:11, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Hey N3 I need to resign, its not that I dont care about the CM but I have a responsabilty for my two wikis and I need to spend more time on them as they are falling apart...not so much right now. I have no idea what I can do any more as I see all the characters have thier appearences filled out. I still care about the KND CM but there is nothing more I can do right now. So please consider my resignation form Sector O.....I might rejion in awhile once my wikis get better. Thank You for reading this message N3 and I am sorry about having to resign but it is something I have to do.#26 22:59, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Thank you Thank you N3 for understanding. This Numbuh 26 signing out for now#26 00:56, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Candidates for deletion When you have a little bit of time, could you delete the pages and files in the Candidates for deletion? There's quite a bit of fan fiction in there, including a few pages and pictures by a person who I have had to block on other wikis because they wouldn't stop adding fan fiction after being asked several times. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 14:42, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Hey Hey N3 its me Numbuh26, I have a questoin for you. How do I make Page Templates? QuietThornberry26thTeenageRobot 06:51, April 7, 2012 (UTC) P.S. I will now be popping in once in awhile My Pleasure ! No problem ... :D thanks for welcoming me ... :D 04:28, April 11, 2012 (UTC)AshleySectorZ Sector Z uhmm... hey nthree ... can i make pages about the sector z ? ive made the numbuh 0.1 ... hope ur not mad ... i know that it was a deleted page. so, sorry about that ... uhm ... i only made one. Im asking ur permitance so that i can make more ... thanks AshleySectorZ 04:43, April 13, 2012 (UTC) : the sector z page was locked. AshleySectorZ 08:42, April 13, 2012 (UTC) :: Looks like it got locked down last year so only admins can edit it. If that's changed to the middle setting (new and unregistered users), that will allow most people to edit it. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 14:13, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Oh, I'll go change that right now. [[User:Numbuhthreefan|''' NThree ]][[User talk:Numbuhthreefan| Talk to me! :3']]| 15:37, April 13, 2012 (UTC) oh ok ... thanks :D you can delete the page i made ... love ya ! muah ! AshleySectorZ 06:10, April 16, 2012 (UTC) yo thanks Zombiekiller445 20:33, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Vandal A contributor made a useless page called '''F2' . I think this person was looking for the fanon site or is just here to cause problems. This is Numbuh26 signing off for now:BeowolfFSG 00:42, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Thanks but I'm ok. Still findin' websites with Kids next door episode 'cause this show's not in my country. I only watch this in youtube, although it was deleted. Page deletion needed The "Operation: S.E.X" page has been created again. Please delete it and you probably should protect it from being created again. You may also want to place a block on . It's apparent that they are a kid, but what they wrote is fairly graphic and violent. Also, you might want to take a run through the Candidates for deletion. There's quite a bit of pages that I've added there to help with cleanup. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:58, July 3, 2012 (UTC) : If you want to stop a page from being created again, you need to protect it. There used to be a way you could do it after it was deleted, but I usually have to go to the page and manually add the protection link to it. : The way I do this is to click on the link and let it start to edit the page. Then I go up to the address bar and change the ?action=edit&redlink=1 at the end to ?action=protect and press Enter. Then I can set it so that only an admin can create the page (or for registered users if it looks like anonymous users are the ones adding it). : Let me know if you have any more questions about this. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 06:03, July 3, 2012 (UTC) : 'Pages Deletion and Block needed' Hi N3. Can you please block IP Address 86.201.240.58. This person is making useless fanfiction blank pages. Or else try a subtle approach. Thanks. Most of the articles this fellow had made, I have put a "Delete" Template.------GhostAgent247/AKA\Numbuh263 (Talk) 09:06, July 4, 2012 (UTC) : It's the same person from France that was adding the pages earlier this year about Sector F and the like. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 15:47, July 4, 2012 (UTC) : Well whoever it is, he's gotta have to stop, he's makiing useless pages about fanfiction. The wiki holds articles only to the KND show, not anything else.-------GhostAgent247/AKA\Numbuh263 (Talk) 06:01, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Page Deletion needed The Operation: S.E.X. article is being recreated again as well as the article Mother which is fanfiction. Just giving you a notice. Go to Candidates for Deletion for more info.-----GhostAgent247/AKA\Numbuh263 (Talk) 03:42, July 7, 2012 (UTC) New Deletion NEEDED I don't know whether fairly is active on the Code Module, but I thought I should tell you anyway. There is a page to be deleted:Numbuh three tickle story . Tempy2 added a deletion template while I put the reason. Pls delete it. Thanks.-----GhostAgent247/AKA\Numbuh 263 (Talk)10:40, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Hey! Yeah I was approached on my tumblr a few weeks ago about how this place was sorely in need of help. Not that I'm much help but I'm trying my best. fairly 04:51, August 8, 2012 (UTC) What happened? Whoa The Code Module has gone down hill in the time i have been gone. I will be editing now, cause Sector O or not i am a KND Operative and i will help out to the best of my ability.BeowolfFireside Girls 22:14, August 12, 2012 (UTC) CN Wikis There is a footer for all Cartoon Network related Wikis. Simply add to the bottom of your wikis homepage Ricky Spanish (talk) 23:31, August 14, 2012 (UTC) uh....is there gonna be operation revenge? im just quite curious you know...search it in google to find out Thanks for the warring? Neighood ghost9078 Hello Numbuhthreefan, It's interesting to see that my changes to the page were noted so quickly! I have recently discovered this Wikia, and have decided to lend my services to editing as many pages as needed. It's always refreshing to see a fandom that is well-cared for. Either way, I think the best way that I can contribute is "through the shadows," which I will continue to do. Wonderful to see KND fans, even after so many years! 00:21, January 18, 2013 (UTC)ZS Templates Ahh, grief. umu;; I check here every day, actually. But well, I am planning on that. But I'm under a lot of pressure right now and I really don't have much time to contribute here at the moment. Graceful Whirlwinds... tilde. 02:12, March 20, 2013 (UTC) A bit part As we don't see each other a lot, i just want to say a bit part of my serious talk. So, listen. According to this page, it says the second blocking for "fluff/minor edits" will require one week, NOT two weeks. However, you did that to me for two weeks. I dunno if you did mistake or not, but the last time i saw, the second time was set for one week. Also, why i don't see a "Fluff" word in the new page rules ? Instead, i see "Minor" one ? I'm Batman! :3 nobody eats my cookies! 08:09, April 4, 2013 (UTC) ah, i see. For Number 1, ok apologize. For number 2, Fine, this proves i'm nothing than a trash. For Number 3, okey dokey, i guess that sound better then. For Number 4, Fine, again. However, as i said before, it was just a bit of my serious talk. There are more things to say, because i'm really both upset and furious at many things, and i really feel SOOOOO weak and less powerful. :/ I'm Batman! :3 nobody eats my cookies! 20:50, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Of course i want to talk to you on Saturday, i don't want to just sit there and my enemies laugh at my back for being weak (i except there are some there). Well, according to last year, I was a golden user, many called me as "User of the year" because i edited the most out of anyone. But now, thrown away twice (This is how Wreck-it Ralph feels same as me) Heroes sometimes rise, sometimes fall, and yeah, I'm now like someone who has no powers and is just a empty person. And honestly, i don't really care if i be RB or Admin or even B-Crat, i'm just happy as who i am. I'll be glad if i be promoted to better things, but i don't want them really like a Hyper person wants to be''' first'. And yeah, If i be promoted to Rollback, i guess it'll be in 2014, isn't that true ? Because of 2 STUPID BANS *smashes a building* I guess 2013 Late doesn't even be the fine time. >:( And yeah, maybe it's because of Majority of admins' support. But, i really swear '''there are some of them' who like to see me being banned forever and be thrown from there forever. And lastly, about Our close Friendship, Honestly, I don't wanna talk about it because i have no idea about it right now. We just talk about our friendship on saturday. I blame myself to turn from a Superior person to a Weak person. And also, you said "good editor." However, you said "Great editor" on my shout-out. How that "great" changed to "good" ? And also, who supported and who opposed ? i want to know that. I'm Batman! :3 nobody eats my cookies! 08:46, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Oh I see ok. However, i did a mistake, NOT Choosing not to follow the rules. And yeah, i'm really hard on myself honestly. I should be only perfect, Perfect! But once i see that i'm thrown away from Wiki's window (blocked) or others ingore my work, I'd be furious, really furious! And no, I prefer not to write the feeling blog, because everyone think i'm just someone who wants attention only and they're just thinking i'm weak. TBH, i edited very great when i was hard on myself, and thanks to positive quotes or comments about me, they gave me energy. As i said, if i see being thrown away or others ignore my work, that makes me weak! And, this problem is only big to me, not '''others. Don't forget about something, I was the one who's helping '''so much with those red links alongside Ryan (I don't count other four because they didn't remove as much as i and Ryan did.) Also, you didn't answer my question: *Which admins oppose or support of the whole thing ? Since, i'll return tomorrow, i have to know which of those opposed or supported. Except 2 people opposed. In this case, all current female admins. Hope you answer my question. I'm Batman! :3 nobody eats my cookies! 15:52, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Ok. I'm Batman! :3 nobody eats my cookies! 17:06, April 6, 2013 (UTC) egg That's right if you don't know me I am egg Oh Oh grief, N3, don't worry about Sirk45. That's just my partner, who only edited over that message because she didn't want all of that slander to stay there. She wasn't trying to be stealthy or anything. She kind of just forgot to add a signature. Graceful Whirlwinds... tilde. 04:51, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Sorry I didn't respond until now. I am generally around the wiki, but I was on a trip the past few weeks. Graceful Whirlwinds... tilde. 21:59, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Template:Operative Hello, N3. I'm more or less a passerby user who likes to help wikis when I can. Anyway, down to business. I noticed a small, possibly remediable issue with a your wiki's Operative template. It seems, the way the template is set up, that if a parameter is missing from a specific character's info (such as a real name or a sector), all that's left in it's place is parameter name surrounded by three brackets (e.g. on Numbuh 3-2-1), which, as anyone might say, is rather unsightly. I believe, if no one objects to me possibly overhauling a template, that I can fix this so they don't show up at all if the parameter is not filled out. I do apologize if this request seems a bit out in left field from a random user, but I honestly want to help. I hope you'll take this into consideration. Schiffy (T| ) 04:40, August 12, 2013 (UTC) :Alrighty, it should work now. Using Numbuh 3-2-1 as an example, all the parameters where nothing is filled out now do not show up, and if there is no image on the wiki by the name "Numbuh (#).jpg", there will no longer be a redlink saying "350px" in its place (if you do prefer that the redlink be there for the purpose of , say so and I can easily put that part back the way it was). All in all, the template is now more manageable. Schiffy (T| ) 19:06, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Need Backup edits on Operation B.E.S.T. I have created a list of mission summaries on the page, but the info is pretty much what I remember from when I lasted played the game 8 years ago. I'd appreciate it if you and whoever else you can find can help me refine the info of the missions of Operation B.E.S.T. I don't know what else to tell you, but I wish you luck if you take on the task to get the page complete. Thank you very much New Seeker (talk) 10:17, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Ummm... Hi, my name is Ally Thiesman and I'd like to become a Kids Next Door operative. So can I join the KND? MeloettaJones123 (talk) 15:09, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Ahh Fumbuckets! You guys need help? Hi, I saw on the homepage that you guys need all the help you can get, and, since you are the most active admin here, I was wondering what help exactly. Thanks. Laura Ingalls Wilder Little House on The Prairie 16:28, September 26, 2013 (UTC) : Alrighty, I'll try to start Monday, if you'd like, I can start looking at , and add for deletion all the spam. ^^ Then, I can go off and spot all the other spam, and maybe even unused images that are also spam (clearly, you can tell I hate spam). Laura Ingalls Wilder Little House on The Prairie 23:33, September 27, 2013 (UTC) I hate everything! Brandon1991 (talk) 14:52, November 10, 2013 (UTC) I am admin I don't want to be rude but teapoter erased all my pages and editions to some of the charter's pages.I made a sector z page he deleted it , I made a page about my own charter He deleted it,I out a nickname for father ( I call father furnace) so i put the nick name furnace he deleted it. I didn't mean to add I feel so bad :( I just wanted to put my ideas up on the sight. but if you are instersted go to http://kids-next-door-own-charters.wikia.com/wiki/Kids_Next_Door_Own_Charters_Wiki ( not spam ) I made a wikia sight for all KND FANS to share there ideas without him or anyone else deleting it. I won't even still there or anyones ideas. He also put basic infomation on billy and grim . I also asked him why he did that to me I was upset. yours truly Numbuh 5335